The Beast & Other Vocaloid Short Stories
by Meltdown02
Summary: A collection of short stories based off Vocaloid songs: "The Beast", "Worlds End Dancehall","Kokoro","Evil Food Eater Conchita", "Dark Woods Circus", "Alice of Human Sacrifice","Cantarella",& "Cendrillon". "T" because I dont know how the stories will go.
1. The Beast

A/N: Well, I'm taking a short break (meaning a few days at most) off Songwriter. I was actually getting a little sick of it to tell the truth. So now, I'm a couple of short stories based off Vocaloid songs. The first song is based off "The Beast" by Hatsune Miku. It's such a sweet songs. Some of the sentences are straight from the song. So if you know, the song you'll be able to point them out. Enjoy!

_**The Beast**_

In _Beauty and the Beast_, a handsome and shallow prince gets turned into a beast through a magic spell. I placed a spell on myself. I went from being an ugly person to a beautiful beast. I gave away my humanity to become beautiful, but it came with a price.

I gazed at the outside world through a window in the doorless castle I built for myself to protect myself. I was keeping myself a secret from the outside world. I kept myself from the pain of being teased and being treated like a beast even though that is what I am. I watched the outside world every day until you came.

You had everything I wished for. You had climbed over the walls I built, pulled yourself through the window, and saw me. "You've been here this whole time, haven't you?" you asked me, unafraid of the beast you were staring at.

I was scared. I embellished, was impatient and upset, said bad things, and ran off. I envied the outside people from inside my castle that kept me in solitude. My pride locked its door.

I, who obtained graceful features and an undying body, thought I could do everything by myself. You kept trying to help, but I only ignored you. I thought of you as the castle dweller and only that.

I remembered the first time I actually tried to get to know you. I became so perplexed by this feeling of love, and it only grew. I acted cold-hearted towards you, but it was to protect myself from being hurt. "Stop pitying me. There is no way you could understand me." I grasped, grumbled, raged, but still you picked me up and held me.

I kept protecting my secret and watched the love of people who walked by my forbidden castle. I had grown used to loneliness. I wouldn't allow myself to melt in your sunshine. I couldn't forgive myself for thinking I need another person. My pretense of strength lasted half a century.

I was keeping a secret. I knew it was love. You were softly fading away. I was overwhelmed with fear. I was keeping a secret. I wanted eternal love. I only got eternity. For the first time, I cried out for another person. I should've loved you. I will cry until I can meet you again. I will continue waiting for you in the thousands of years to come.


	2. Forbidden

**A/N:** hey hi hello! I just thought I would let you about the song "Alluring Secret" if you hadn't heard it yet. It's a song by the Kagamine twins about an angel who falls in a forbidden love with a human girl (portrayed by Miku) and does all she can to be with her only to have the girl shot by an angel (portrayed by Kaito) and die to save the girl. Enjoy!

**Forbidden**

A stray, heartbroken angel feel from heaven. She wondered into a town around dusk. The poor angel hid in the church. A girl with beautiful eyes in pure black soon opened the doors. In the corner, curled into a ball, was the angel.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" the girl with beautiful eyes asked.

The scared angel didn't even look up at the girl.

"You don't need to worry. I won't hurt you. Now, let's get you off that dirty ground."

"Really?" the angel inquired, still not looking up.

"Yes," the girl replied.

At that moment, the angel looked up, and their eyes met. The pathetic angel fell for her. Her love for the girl wouldn't be allowed though. Love between an angel and a human was forbidden. The angel stayed with the girl though. Their feeling grew and grew inside them. Now, all she had to do was open Pandora's box and destroy everything. What the angel wished for was the forbidden fruit, hidden behind a smile.

"Don't do it!" The poor girl cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I will. I will abandon my pure heart. If it's to love and be with you, I won't hesitate to cut off my wings and surrender myself to the devil."

"Don't! I don't want to have any pain." The girl wailed.

"Get your gown. Tomorrow, we go to the chapel."

"Of course. I love you." The girl left.

"And I, you."

The angel sighed. She wasn't ready, but she would do anything to be the girl. "For you, my dear." She ripped off her own wings.

~3~

The bells of the chapel were ringing. The angel hadn't come, and the girl just stood there, waiting for her. The black stained bride left where she was going to take the holy vow to see a mysterious boy with mournful eyes.

At that moment, their eyes met. The pathetic girl fell for him. Her feelings were strong, and she betrayed everything. The balck stained bride forgot about the angel. She had the fruit of lust she desired.

She spent every minute with the mysterious boy. She soon found two strange, vertical scars on his back. It didn't bother her though. She stayed with the boy as time passed. Then, tragedy struck.

A dark blue haired angel came looking for the sinful, black stained bride. He was close friend to the angel she had forgotten she loved. He crept up on her, got within his silver pistol's shooting range, and shot her.

The boy walked in to see his love quietly bleeding on the floor. He dropped the flowers he was carrying and ran to the girl. He pulled her close.

"My dear, lying cold," he started, "I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day, my sin against God, all my acts of treachery shouldbe paid by my death, so I will die for you…I believe, that's my fate." The boy suddenly had the angel's smiling face.

The angel was freed from her contract of evil. In exchange for her life, she saved the girl and vanished, only leaving one feather.


	3. Deformed Circuses

A/N: I did struggle with this story a bit. I did some research and found the song "Dark Woods Circus" is based off real circuses of Edo period Japan. Kids would be deformed by circus owners, raped, and if disobedient, scared by acid. I think it's just cruel. I really couldn't get into a creepy mindset. I did listen to the song on repeat though. And oddly, I think of the Black Forest in Germany since I went there and happened to listen to the song on the motor coach ride there. So I made it take place in Germany just to be ironic.

* * *

><p><strong>Deformed Circuses<strong>

In the streets of a small town in Germany, only street vendors yelled, trying to sell their wares. Today someone was yelling about a circus. She wanted to figure out who was yelling of the Dark Woods Circus! She ran toward the yelling to see a two-headed person.

"Come to the circus! It's fun!" The female head on the right yelled.

The masculine head on the left looked at the girl. "Here, take a flyer."

"What is Dark Woods Circus?" the girl asked the two heads.

"The Dark Woods Circus is a place for deformed children to have their own spotlight. It's hidden in the Black Forest. It's only open one week a year. Tonight, is the last night though."

The girl was a bit suspicious. She had never heard of that circus before, and if they were open all week, why was the two headed person out today? Shouldn't they have been out advertising all week? She started to turn away when the head on the right asked her question.

"Are you going to visit the circus?" She asked.

"Can you lead me there? I don't want to get lost in the woods."

"Are you sure you want to go." The left head asked. He and the head on the right looked worried.

"Yes. I do."

"Okay," the right head started. "I'm Rin, and this is Len. We'll be your guides to the circus. Follow us."

"Okay."

Rin, Len, and the girl walked through the forest for quite a long time. It was almost sunset. Lights were shining ahead of them. She saw two beings all tall as the trees in the forest. Then she saw the amazingly large tent. Lights were hung from trees everywhere. The girl wondered how she hadn't heard of this circus before.

"Drop by and see him." Rin said as her and Len left the girl behind.

"Good luck." Len said.

The girl noticed Len had weird scars on his face. They were almost like burns. Rin didn't have any scars though. She walked into the tent. There were cages everywhere of every color. Two colors caught her attention though, green and blue. She decided she would visit those cages.

She walked up to the blue cage. It had a sign reading "The Blue Beast" on it. The beast had bluish skin, blue hair, and blue outfit.

"Hello. Why do they call 'the Blue Beast'?" she asked.

"Well, I look blue, and I like to eat everything cold," he answered.

"Like what?"

"Meat that you would never dare eat."

"Oh. I think I'll meet some of the others now. Bye."

The girl slowly backed away from his cage. She was heading toward the green cage, but she stopped. She was at an empty yellow cage. The sign said "The Person with Two Heads". Her heart sank. Len and Rin lived in cage with nothing but hay.

Right beside the yellow cage was the green cage. She wondered what sort of person lived in the cage. The sign read "The Deformed Diva". Inside she saw a teenage girl with two long green twin tails, long, skinny sunglasses, and a long pink dress that looked like the front was cut at the legs. She was sitting on the ground away from the girl.

"Why do they call you 'The Deformed Diva'?"

The diva stood up and faced her. She had bird-like legs.

"Oh. Is it hard or does it hurt you to walk?"

"Why do you care?" The diva retorted.

"You're still a human being. You don't deserve to be in pain for others enjoyment."

"Yes, on both counts." The diva paused. "I wish I were dead."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Miku."

"That's weird. We had a girl in town disappear. Her name was…" the girl realized. "Miku, is that really you? What happened?"

"The Ringmaster did it. He deforms children for his circus. You remember the baker's son who disappeared, Kaito?"

"Yes."

"He's the Blue Beast."

"Really? Rin and Len must be the twins who disappeared a year ago."

"Yes, they are." Miku answered worried. "You have to get out of here before the Ringmaster gets you, or you'll never leave. You'll be deformed until you're not recognizable. Then you'll belong to the circus. Get out of here."

"Okay."

The girl turned around and ran into someone. The Ringmaster looked down at her.

"What are you doing here? Diva, why did you tell her? You know I must talk to her now."

"Don't you dare hurt her." Miku spat.

He pulled a large bottle out. The girl wondered what was in it. He threw the contents of it at Miku, and she started screaming. The girl punched the Ringmaster.

"What is that stuff?" She demanded.

He threw it on the girl. She screamed. "It's acid. It burns the skin" He laughed. "Welcome to the circus."

A year later, a girl with an outrageous red outfit, red eyes, and a deformed face was yelling about a circus and passing out flyers.

"Come to the Dark Woods Circus! It's fun!"


	4. Alices

A/N: Hey guys! I tried to get this story in before. I have 24 days until school starts and I still have stories based off "Kokoro", "Evil Food Eater Conchita", "Cantarella", "Cendrillon" and a few chapters of Songwriter to write. Now back to the story! The first paragraph is from the actual song if you watch the version with the Vocaloids telling a little introduction. I watched it in subs (posted by YouTube's Lordxwillie) to get it. I hope you enjoy my story based off "Alice of Human Sacrifice"!

* * *

><p><strong>Alices<strong>

There was once a little dream. No one knew who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream. This made the little dream think. "I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?" The little dream thought and though and at last, had an idea. "I will make the people come to me and they, they can make my world."

The first person brought into the dream's world was a gallant woman dressed in red. She carried a sword in her hand all through Wonderland. The little dream had no idea why she had it, but the dream knew it wasn't good.

The woman, who came to be known as "an Alice", sliced down everything and everyone in her path. A bloodied, red path followed her. The dream was tired of all of "Alice's" killings, so it appeared to her. The dream looked like a very young, red-eyed girl in a white dress with red trim, white shoes, and her caramel hair in a bow.

"Why did you kill all of those people, Alice?"

"Who are you?" the "Alice" replied.

"I'm the dream who created this world. I won't have you destroying it."

"What?"

"As of now, you are a wanted fugitive in Wonderland."

Bars suddenly appeared around the "Alice".

"Good-bye, Alice." The dream disappeared, and "Alice" screamed.

The dream had to find a new "Alice". She needed someone who wouldn't destroy Wonderland. She had to wait for someone to fall asleep. Her chance came in seconds, a young blue-haired man dressed in a white shirt, khaki pants, and a blue scarf. He was singing when he entered Wonderland.

"My, what a voice you have there, Alice." The dream appeared to him as a young woman. "Alice" thought her long caramel hair, slender figure, and blue eyes made her a very beautiful young woman. The white dress with blue trim and white shoes only aided her appearance.

"Thank you," he told the dream.

"You could be very famous here in Wonderland. We've never had a singer before."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes, and I can help you. I can get you the theater and an adoring crowd."

"Could you do that for me please?"

"Of course, Alice."

That night, the second "Alice" sang. He sang so many false, created notes. The dream made the crowd boo him off the stage. She wouldn't stand for fakes. This new "Alice" was that of a rose, fragile. He went mad and shot himself. He left a flower blooming red and was soon forgotten.

The third "Alice" was a cute green girl of green. Everyone loved her, and she soon had everyone charmed to every beck and call. Soon, she made a strange country and was the queen.

The dream came to her. She looked like her exact copy except for her caramel hair, white dress trimmed in green and white shoes. They both had green eyes though.

"Alice, this land isn't yours."

"Of course, it is. I'm the queen."

"Yes, but I'm the dream who created the land and brought you here."

"Be gone with you."

"Fine, but have pleasant dreams, Alice."

That night, "Alice" dreamt she lost Wonderland to death. When she woke up, she was an old woman and was an immortal, as the dream. She would forever rule her green country.

During this, two children walked into the woods. They stopped under some rose trees, had a tea party, and fell asleep. The dream appeared to the brother and sister as a girl about as old as the brother in a white dress trimmed in yellow, white shoes, and yellow eyes. The brother thought she was really pretty.

"Hello, my Alices."

"Uh, hi," The older sister said.

"Hello," said the younger brother.

"I have an invitation for you from the castle. You'll ride a yellow boat and go through many doors until you see the door with the same yellow heart as on this Ace of Hearts card. I'll lead from there once you get through the door." She handed them the cards and disappeared like the Cheshire Cat. Her smile was the last thing to go.

The fourth "Alice" was two siblings. They were overwhelmed with curiosity as they went through the doors of Wonderland. Soon, they saw the door with the yellow heart. They heard a sound. They turned around and saw the first "Alice" smiling evilly. The dream had let her out to kill the fourth "Alice".

Like all the others, the dream wanted everyone to stay in her Wonderland forever. She locked the first "Alice" back up after her job. The two never woke up from their dream. They forever wandered Wonderland.

"It's too bad. They were so close to Alice's Wonderland. I wish she wouldn't have gotten away from me. Oh well, I still all of my "Alices", but I'm curious. Who will be my next Alice?"

* * *

><p>AN:So did you guys like it? I hope so! Anyway, for some reason I can't stop writing, so I'm basically updating this everyday. I still have some chapters of Songwriter to do, but for some reason, I can't stop writing for this. Oh well, tell me what you guys think because up next is either "The Kokoro/Kiseki Project" based off "Kokoro" or "The Ultimate Eater" based off "Evil Food Eater Conchita".


	5. The Ultimate Eater

A/N: I'm taking Creative Writing in school, so I hope my stories are getting better. We're actually studying short stories right now, so I wanted to see if I could use anything I've learned so far.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ultimate Eater<strong>

In an old mansion decorated in blood red and filled with a foul stench you couldn't place, Vanika Conchita enjoyed another meal. She was once an opsomaniac, but then she took it further, the ultimate level of the worst foods.

Eating anything her chef made, she was never fully satisfied. She would want more, even if it meant she had to eat the dishes. Her chef, maid, and butler were disgusted by the concoctions she would eat. She would even eat poison without it affecting her, as her chef found out.

"Ma'am, I would like to be discharged," her chef, Koitan, said.

"Do you really think I would let you be discharged?" Conchita began. "You're the fifteenth chef this month. Landen!"

Her butler entered the room. "Yes, milady?" The blonde haired, blue eyed butler asked.

"Take this lazy chef to the kitchen and make an unforgettable meal," The disgusting lady demanded.

"You don't mean…?" Landen asked, disgusted and horrified.

"Yes, he'll be dinner tonight," Conchita replied, pointing to the terrified, blue-haired chef.

Koitan, Landen, and Landen's twin, Rinnia, all walked solemnly to the kitchen filled with the weirdest and most abhorring ingredients.

"When you kill me, Landen, kill me quickly," Koitan demanded quietly.

"Those who disobey have to pay the price," Rinnia said, almost crying.

Landen made his twin sister leave the kitchen, so she went to see if her mistress needed anything.

"Yes, Rinnia, tell Landen I'm getting very hungry, so he needs to quicken his pace," Conchita said.

"Yes, ma'am," Rinnia replied as she left the room.

Conchita looked out her window.

"What a useless chef he was," she sighed.

"Landen, Conchita…" Rinnia gasped as she walked into the kitchen.

Landen was fixing Conchita's meal, crying.

"Today's meal is Chef's special salad with chef and blood red wine," Rinnia informed, trying not to cry.

Landen carried out the tray holding his mistress's meal piled insanely high, head hanging low. Rinnia walked to Conchita's right side as Landen set the tray in front her.

Conchita had eaten the meal in a matter of minutes.

"This meal is far from over," Conchita growled insanely. "Oh butler, what do you taste like?"

Conchita grabbed the yellow tie around Landen's neck. His eyes grew wide as he realized he was Conchita's "seconds". She stated chocking him with his tie.

*Due to certain circumstances this scene can not be shown. Poor Landen.*

Conchita started eating everyone in the mansion until she was all alone, but she still searched for the most gruesome food.

She walked through the hallways trying to find anyone. She passed a mirror and noticed she was still there.

"If I leave any food behind, I'll be punished."

She silently smiled and looked at her right hand.

"There is still something I haven't eaten."

In Conchita's last gruesome meal, the ingredients were herself. No one will ever know the taste of the body that ate the most gruesome foods.

* * *

><p>AN: ha I finally got to it. Yay me! Anyway be on the look out for "The Kokoro/Kiseki Project" or "The Drug Only I Can Resist", the first chapter of my Hetalia fanfic, and another chapter of Songwriter. See ya!


	6. Bonus Story: Moonlit Bear

**A/N: **Hehe i did say Creative Writing would help. We did short stories, so for lack of ideas I wrote a story based on Mothy's "Moonlit Bear". So I decided, " Hey this is fanfiction so why not add as it as a bonus story to Beast." I did. Hope you enjoy!

**Moonlit Bear**

On my way through the dark forest that winds like a labyrinth, I stumbled upon two bright, red fruit just laying there in a patch of moonlit grass. No one or nothing was there, so I took the beautiful fruit in my arms.

"If I take them to him, will he be excited for my discovery?" I asked myself, thinking of my husband. "If I take them home, will we live a joyous life for the rest of our years?"

I thought about it for a time, gliding my hand across the fruits' face. I felt so happy seeing them and feeling their weight in my arms, so I thought my husband would be too.

"Yes, I will take the lovely fruits home with me."

I slowly traveled down the path with the fruit in my arms forming an "x" across my chest. Their feet met where my arms did, just barely touching. I had to hurry though. Every full moon, a gigantic bear roams the forest, and I was holding the bear's darling fruit.

Bushes rustled behind me and made me jump out of my skin. I was worried a dangerous animal was behind me, but I ignored it and walked on. But then, two eyes, snarling teeth, and a deep growl were standing before me with moonlight glowing on black fur. Adrenaline rushed through me, and I ran down the path, stumbling over rocks and twigs. The bear was close behind.

I took many different paths, not knowing if it would lead me home. The fruit was crying in my arms as I screamed and cried. I felt my feet fly out from under me. I made sure to protect the fruit in my landing so they wouldn't get hurt. I saw the lights of my cabin in my scramble to get off the ground, but the bear had my cloak.

I shut the door behind me and slid down the wooden bar to lock it. I looked down to the two objects in my arms. I was breathing deeply, and my heart was beating at unworldly pace. I leaned against the door to try to calm them.

"I'm home," I yelled.

"Glad to know you returned safely," Adam smiled, coming out the den to hold me.

His smile faded when he noticed the fruit in my arms and the mud on my sea green dress. His eyes grew with shock.

"Dear, our children are belowground," he said.

I looked to the twin boy and girl crying in my arms. He told me our infant daughters died by a deadly disease no doctor could help us with. He said I didn't get out of the bed for months, and when I did, I was a soulless body drudging along.

"Eve, you must take them home to their mother."

I admit I knew the bear loved the fruit and treasured them, but I wanted the beautiful, living fruit for myself. Looking at their tiny feet and hands made me melt inside. Their ruby cheeks and small noses like a cherry warmed me. I had to take them. I knew Adam and I would be happy with them, and I wouldn't give them back.

"It's not too late," Adam sighed softly.

"It _is_ too late!" I shouted.

Outside the door, the bear lay on the ground, one hand holding my cloak's hem. She wasn't breathing or moving, and no heartbeat indicated she was alive. Her bright red, dress matched the basket whose contents were all over the earth. Two of those items were tiny glass bottles filled for two hungry twins.


End file.
